All I Want For Christmas Is You
by katy1986
Summary: During Season 1. The Hammersley crew Celebrate Christams together. Karaoke and Secret Santa... NET Ship.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any of the characters associated with it, I write for enjoyment no profit.

AN: This is set before the end of Season 1, Hammersley Crew celebrate Christmas together. NET ship.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Nikki smiled as she looked around the pub that the crew were all sitting in, it was Christmas eve and they had all got together to have a drink and to swap secret Santa gifts. Nikki really did love Christmas.

"Hey" Kate smiled as she sat down next to Nikki in the booth. "Where has Josh, Buffer, Spider and Mike gone?" Kate asked looking around not seeing them anywhere.

"Don't know" Nikki sighed shaking her head before looking at RO who was sitting opposite them. "Have you seen them RO?" Nikki asked RO who looked up at them and shook his head frowning at them.

"Well its seems we have found our Scrooge?" Kate smiled looking at RO making him glare at her as Nikki laughed.

"Oh come on RO lighten up… Its Christmas" Nikki smiled as Kate took a sip of her drink. "What are they laughing at?" Nikki asked looking over at the bar to see Charge, Swain and Chefo holding on to each other laughing in hysterics.

"Don't know but it will properly be good" Kate laughed also looking at the three guys. "But the others are still not with them?" Kate frowned as Charge, Swain and Chefo joined them at the table still laughing. "What is so funny?" Kate asked looking at the three of the guys who had just sat down leaning on each other still laughing.

"Oh, a lost bet is about to be paid up" Swain sniggered as Charge and Chefo laughed harder tears appearing in their eyes.

"What bet?" Nikki asked looking at the three strangely as she was starting to get curious as to what the bet could be.

"We had bet going" Charge laughed as Chefo snorted. "ET, Spider, Buffer and the CO lost" Charge smiled as Nikki and Kate looked at each other with raised eyebrow's.

"OK" Nikki stated stringing the word out. "What they got to do as a forfeit?" Nikki asked looking at them as they all started laughing again.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman"

Everyone turned in their seats towards the stage that was set up, where the landlord of the pub was standing with a massive smile on his face. Kate and Nikki exchanged looks as Charge, Swain and Chefo dissolved into laughter again.

"As many of our patrons will properly know we have quite a few Navy personnel that come here for a wind down" the landlord smiled looking around as the Hamersley crew was not the only Navy personnel in at the moment. "And we have a special treat?" the landlord stated with a grin and wince as he looked behind the bar. "Please put your hands together for four members of the HMAS Hamersley crew" the landlord laughed as the stage and lights around the stage went off.

Nikki and Kate looked at each other as Charge pulled out his camera and trained it on the stage as Swain and Chefo leant on each other still laughing, Nikki shook her head before taking a sip of her drink as did Kate just as lights came up on the stage Kate and Nikki started to choke on their drinks as what they were seeing hit them making them both laugh loudly as Swain and Chefo started cat calling.

On the stage was Mike, Josh, Buffer and Spider… wearing Mrs Santa Clause dresses, wigs and high heeled shoes. The whole pub started laughing as Nikki and Kate lent into each other laughing at the looks that Mike, Josh, Buffer and Spider were throwing at each other. RO looked at the stage and cracked a small smile before looking back at the book he was holding.

"Don't hurt yourself RO" Chefo laughed slapping RO on the back before turning back to the stage as the music started making everyone laugh harder.

(Buffer)

_I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere's just one thing I needI don't care about presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree_

(Spider)_I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is you._

(Mike)_I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree_

(Josh)_I don't need to hang my stockingThere upon the fireplaceSanta Claus won't make me happyWith a toy on Christmas day_

(All)_I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou baby_

(Spider)_I won't ask for much this ChristmasI won't even wish for snowI'm just gonna keep on waitingUnderneath the mistletoe_

(Buffer)_I won't make a list and send itTo the North Pole for Saint NickI won't even stay awake toHear those magic reindeer click_

(All)_'Cause I just want you here tonightHolding on to me so tightWhat more can I doBaby all I want for Christmas is youYou_

(Mike)_All the lights are shiningSo brightly everywhereAnd the sound of children'sLaughter fills the air_

(Josh)_And everyone is singingI hear those sleigh bells ringingSanta won't you bring me the one I really needWon't you please bring my baby to me_

(All)_Oh, I don't want a lot for ChristmasThis is all I'm asking forI just want to see my babyStanding right outside my doorOh I just want him for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueBaby all I want for Christmas isYouAll I want for Christmas is you babyAll I want for Christmas is you baby_

The whole pub got to their feet and laughed as they clapped the four, Kate and Nikki were still leaning on each other as tears of laughter slipped down their faces as Charge, Swain and Chefo wolf whistled and shouted for an encore making everyone laugh as the four bowed before running off the stage much to the rest of the Hammersley 's amusement.

"Remind me never to enter a bet with them!" Kate whispered in to Nikki's ear making her laugh as she nodded her head.

"Ditto" Nikki laughed as she and Kate shook hands before looking over to see Charge, Swain and Chefo huddled around looking at the camera no one seeing someone come and stand next to the table.

"Well that's not something you see every day!"

Everyone froze before turning to see Commander Marshall standing there with a big grin on his face.

"I was told I would find Mike here? I didn't expect to find him like that with Petty Officer Tomaszewski , Leading Seaman Holiday and Seaman Webb thou?" Marshall laughed as Nikki hide her laugh behind her hand. "So Kate can you please hand this to Mike as soon as he has changed?" Marshall asked as everyone tried not to laugh.

"Yes Sir" Kate smiled trying not to laugh.

"Thank You" Marshall smiled nodding at everyone before turning to leave before stopping and turning back around and facing the table again. ""And tell Mike he needs to work out some more…. His legs were no match for the other three" Marshall stated before turning and leaving the hysterical table behind him.

"What's so funny?" Spider asked he, Buffer, Josh and Mike joined them all after changing. Nikki and Kate looked up at them before bursting out laughing again which caused Swain, Charge and Chefo to start laughing again.

RO looked at everyone sitting before looking at the four still standing. "XO has some paperwork for you Sir" RO stated looking at Kate before turning back to Mike. "Commander was here and just dropped it off"

"Here!" Buffer asked looking shocked before pointing to the stage. "He didn't see that did he?" Buffer asked making everyone laugh again as they all nodded with tears in their eyes as Buffer, Spider, Josh and Mike all paled.

"Here it is Sir" Kate stuttered out holding the envelope out before bursting out with laughter again as Nikki snorted when she looked up at Josh's face.

Mike shook his head and opened the envelope and smiled as he read what it was before turning to Spider, Buffer and Josh. "I'm buying a round as I think we four deserve one and then we will open the secret Santa gifts. It will give that lot sometime to calm down" Mike stated as Swain started laughing again as he caught Buffer glaring at him.

"How about we throw them in the ocean that chill them out" Buffer muttered loudly making everyone laugh as Mike shook his head.

Ten minutes later the guys returned with drinks for everyone one and passed them out before they all sat down and Mike grabbed a bag that was on the seat and passed out presents to everyone.

"Oh and guys we are on down time to new years eve" Mike smiled as he watched his crew smile. "Ok lets open them one at time" Mike smiled before looking around at everyone to see them nod. "Josh you can go first" Mike smiled as Josh opened his present and pulled out a pair of boxers that had check it out written across the back and a pair of socks that read sex bomb making everyone laugh as Josh shook his head.

"Thank you" Josh laughed before taking a drink from his beer.

"Swain you next?" Mike laughed as Swain picked his up and felt it before opening it and pulling out a book. 'What To Expect When You Are A New Father And How To Get Some Sleep' Swain frowned and opened it and laughed as he read the front page. 'How to get your misses to do all the work whilst you rest'.

"Thank You but I wont be showing Sally this or she will kill you" Swain laughed as everyone smiled and nodded.

"Good thinking" Mike smiled before looking at RO. "You can go next RO" Mike smiled as RO picked up his present and unwrapped it and pulled out a book. 'How To Disinfect Disinfectant' and a bottle of sanitiser.

"Very funny… thank you" RO stated rolling his eyes as everyone laughed as he took a drink from his glass.

"Charge you can do next" Mike smiled as Josh looked down and covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Charge ripped his present and pulled out a book. 'How To Move Forward in To 21st Century With Technology'.

"Very funny ET" Charge growled throwing the wrapping paper at ET before showing everyone and setting everyone laughing again.

"Chefo your next" Mike laughed his eyes shining with laughter. Chefo picked with present and opened it and pulled out a apron that had a bullseye on it saying 'Hit Me' and a hat that said 'Food Poison King'.

"Love you guys too" Chefo laughed as he placed his presents down on the table and looked around the table to see if he could work out who brought him his gift.

"Spider you can go next" Mike smiled as he watched Chefo still looking around. Spider smiled trying not to laugh as he looked at the book he had unwrapped 'The Book Of Naval Ethic's'.

"Thanks RO" Spider stated looking at RO rolling his eyes making everyone laugh.

"See Spider it will be educational" Chefo laughed making everyone laugh.

"Yea for all you guys" Nikki stated making Kate laugh as they all looked at them.

"You know we can go off you two" Charge stated as he smiled at them as they stuck their tongues out at them

"Buffer you can go next" Mike smiled as Buffer picked up his and unwrapped it and found two stress balls saying 'Chill Out'.

"Thanks" Buffer laughed as he lifted them and looked at them. "They are coming out to sea with me" Buffer laughed making everyone else laugh as well.

"Nav you can go next" Mike smiled as Nikki unwrapped her present and pulled out a book 'How To Not Go Around In Circles' Nikki laughed as she looked at it band looked up.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled rolling her eyes as Mike went to open his mouth. "Sir you should open your present next" Nikki smiled as Mike looked at her before opening his present and pulling out a mug the had 'The Boss' written on it.

"Thanks" Mike laughed as he looked at the mug. "Kate you are last" Mike laughed as Kate open hers and pulled out a mug that matched Mike's but her said 'The Real Boss' Kate cracked up and showed it to everyone else sending the whole table into laughter again.

"Ohhh it appears Nav has a secret admirer" Charge stated as he placed another present on the table.

"Where did that come from?" Mike asked as Charge shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know it was just sitting here next to me" Charge stated as Mike looked at him.

"You didn't see anyone put it there?" Mike asked as everyone shook their heads as Nikki shrugged her shoulders and opened it and pulled out a teddy bear holding a heart saying 'For You'.

"Oh Nav someone has a crush" Spider laughed making Nikki laugh as Kate looked at the bear, Nikki felt her mobile buzz, Nikki pulled it out and opened the text to see it was from Josh Nikki looked at him to see him, talking to Buffer, Nikki read the message. 'Open the heart'. Kate handed the bear back to Nikki and she opened it and written in Josh's hand written on a piece of paper.

'All I Want For Christmas Is You'

Nikki smiled as she looked up at Josh and he winked at her. _**'Yes Christmas really is my favourite time of year'**_

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Thank you for reading and for those enquiring minds that might want to know:

Receivers: Buyers:

Mike~ Buffer

Kate~ Swain

Nikki~ Charge

Buffer~ Chefo

Swain~ Mike

ET~ Spider

RO~ Nikki

Spider~ RO

Chefo~ Kate

Charge~ ET

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A GREAT NEW YEAR, I WILL BE BACK IN THE NEW YEAR TO FINISH OFF COLLISION… HAVE A GOOD ONE XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
